


Girlfriend

by carereren



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carereren/pseuds/carereren
Summary: The word is Girlfriend.





	Girlfriend

“Be my **girlfriend**.” Jongin blurted out, so out of the blue that Kyungsoo can’t help but cough as he choked on his treacle tart.

A little bit panicked, Jongin offered Kyungsoo his water to which the shorter gratefully accepted.

Having collected himself after a minute of coughing and gulping, Kyungsoo finally let out an incredulous “Excuse me?” before his eyes turned stony hard as it fixed itself on Jongin’s flushing face.

“I...” Jongin stuttered out, his face so red it looks like it will explode at any moment. “I asked you to be my girlfriend.”

Kyungsoo raised a brow as he stared hard at Jongin, the latter unable to meet his eyes. “Do I look like a girl to you?”

At that, Jongin flushed some more before he met Kyungsoo’s steely gaze.

“No.” he whispered.

“And that didn’t sound like asking. That was you demanding me to be your girlfriend.” Kyungsoo huffed out, eyes unwavering as Jongin averted his brown orbs once again, shifting from one foot to the other, looking so uncomfortable that the shorter felt a pang of pity for him.

“Then,” Jongin paused for a moment before he squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and met Kyungsoo’s eyes with determination. “Would you be my boyfriend?”

A pretty pink blush crawled it’s way up to Kyungsoo’s cheeks as he saw the unexpected determination in Jongin’s eyes and the earnestness that tinged his voice.

Collecting himself, Kyungsoo took a deep breath and forced a huff of indignation as if agreeing to the invitation’s a tiring task for him.

“Only if you’re willing to eat the things that I’ll cook.” Kyungsoo murmured and turned his head away.

A moment later, he eyed Jongin from the side of his eyes and felt his breathe get caught in his throat as the taller gave him his infamous charming smile that no person in the school could deny the attractiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm now on tumblr so, catch me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imallaboutfanfics) or [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/straightasdrarry) and let's be friends!


End file.
